1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a barrel polishing apparatus for polishing a surface of a work by relative movements of polishing medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the methods of polishing a surface of a work (workpiece) is to rotate or vibrate polishing medium or abrasive in a container and the work is introduced in the container. With use of such a conventional barrel polishing apparatus, each work is subjected to polishing by allowing a polishing medium to flow in a polishing medium receiving container while the work is dipped in the polishing medium in the polishing medium receiving container.
In using the conventional barrel polishing apparatus, however, since each workpiece is dipped in the polishing medium in the polishing medium receiving container while it is seized immovably, there arises an inconvenience that it is difficult to polish the workpiece in a short time.
The present invention has been made in order to eliminate the inconvenience inherent to the conventional technique as mentioned above.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a barrel polishing apparatus which substantially improves an operational efficiency in a process of polishing the work.
According to the present invention, the barrel polishing apparatus includes a polishing medium receiving container having a polishing medium therein and a work supporting arm, the polishing medium receiving container includes an upper end opening, the work supporting arm is able to rotate about a longitudinal axis thereof, and a work is detachably attached to an end of the work supporting arm. As the work and the polishing medium sufficiently and easily contact each other, an operational efficiency of the barrel polishing operation can be substantially improved.
In addition, since the barrel polishing apparatus is so structured that the work supporting arm can extend and contract in the longitudinal axial direction, each work can be dislocated to assume a low position when it is attached to the work supporting shaft and detached from the same. Thus, the work can more easily be attached to the work supporting shaft and detached from the same, resulting in the ease of operation in replacing the work.
In addition, since the barrel polishing apparatus is so structured that the work supporting arm is turnably displaced in the horizontal direction, the work can easily be located at an adequate position in the polishing medium receiving container.
Further, since the work supporting arm is turnably displaced in the horizontal direction, the work can be located under the condition that the surface of the work to be polished is upwardly inclined in the flowing direction of the polishing medium against the inner side wall and/or the bottom wall of the polishing medium receiving container. Thus, a flowing of the polishing medium can be throttled between the work and the inner side wall and/or the bottom wall of the polishing medium receiving container. Therefore, the pressure of the polishing medium to the surface to be polished of the work can be increased, resulting in substantial improvements in the polishing effect of the work.